


San Andreas

by scienceandmischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceandmischief/pseuds/scienceandmischief
Summary: TW: Character death. As a kid, I've always wanted to write a scene from the 1978 version of Superman where Lois Lane is buried alive.*Ahem!*So, Jane goes to California and Loki goes to Asgard.AU.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	San Andreas

Dark, shoulder length hair fluttered lazily over narrow shoulders as he observed the gathering from afar; his lips pursed in a thin line as he listened to the priest's speech. He knew he was expected to be a part of the small group, but being among those closest to her was not an option; not yet, at least. Each time he spoke to any of them, he found that he could not breathe; could not meet the concerned expression from his brother or the attempts of comfort from Darcy. While the gestures were equally meaningful, both threatened to open the dark, anger filled emotions that crept up when he was alone. Guilt filled words, images that were so disturbing that he would wake up crying out for her only to find her side of the bed empty. She had died because of him; her life snuffed out only because he had not been able to reach her in time.

**** A week before ****

"Have you seen my- oh! Never mind; I found them!," the sound of keys jingling echoed throughout their home. She was heading out to meet two of her college friends; the meet up one that had been in the making for months. "I wish you'd come with, Loki. Even if you don't meet up with them, we could check out the sights. You've never been to California, after all."

"Jane, this trip is for you; a chance to finally relax. Plus I'll be leaving for Asgard to help Thor with his plans for creating a sanctuary for the Avengers. He's spoken of wanting enough space for Dr. Banner and the others so you going on your trip is perfect timing," he strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind loosely. "I will miss you, though, and I know we haven't had much time together since Thor appointed me as his royal adviser."

Feeling the comforting warmth of his embrace, Jane turned around and completed the embrace by cupping his cheeks softly, "You need to shave," she remarked as the prickliness of his facial hair tickled her palms.

"That's all you have to say?," he exclaimed as his jet black eyebrows crashing down in dismay; his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. One week of being away from each other and his five o'clock shadow was far more important than the seriousness of their conversation.

Snickering softly as she rose up on the tips of her toes to kiss lightly at his lips, Jane continued to pepper equally light kisses along Loki's jaw and chin before the sound of joyful laughter reached her ears. While she knew he was right to bring up their lack of time together, she knew the new position was important to Loki and never wanted him to miss out on anything valuable to the role. "I'll be back in four days and when I get back, we can-"

"- hide from our responsibilities while we make up for not being together. I still owe you that back rub, after all," he said, apologizing for the interruption by bowing his head and kissing the tip of her nose. As glad as he was that their lives were progressing in a positive direction, he craved his time with Jane all the more.

"Ooh- wait; you're not going to tickle me again, are you?" She asked as she backed away; her brown eyes seeking out signs of mischief lingering in his expression. The last time he had attempted to give her a back rub, she managed to break an alarm clock from knocking the device off from an end table as a result of Loki tickling the back of her left knee. As someone she had been with for almost four years, his knowledge of her body's ticklish spots was one that made her cautious of suggested massages.

Smirking in amusement, Loki shook his head before pulling away as he went to finish with his packing. "Is it my fault you're ticklish?"

"No, but I should've left that piece of information a secret."

He paused in his packing to smile at her mischievously. "Dear, you do realize I would've found out over time. Touching you is my second favorite pastime if you haven't guessed by now."

She knew she was reaching a point of no return the moment she considered her response, but being the brave and curious astrophysicist that she was, she felt compelled to ask, "What's your number one?" No sooner had the words left her lips did she feel him cup her face gently.

"Kissing you, Jane. Kissing you is my number one," he offered her a soft smile before he captured her lips in a deep kiss. He knew the two of them needed to head off to their destinations, but a chance to kiss his Jane was one that he never passed up. However, he gradually pulled away before giving her top lip a light peck. "We need to get going, unfortunately. Do you want me to carry anything?"

Shaking her head slightly in both an attempt to silently refuse his offer as well as to clear her head from the spark of desire that the kiss brought on, Jane backed away while reaching down to pat at the pockets of her jeans to make sure she had what she needed. "I'll be fine."

He nodded while watching her movements with an amused smile. "I love you, Jane, and I'll be back before you come home."

****On Asgard****

".. I highly doubt building a gymnasium is within your budget, Thor," he eyed the brochures from Midgard with irritation. Their talks had been successful up to the point where Thor flooded his desk with spa brochures. As charming as the idea was, Asgard was not at all like Midgard in its advancements.

"But, it'll help the others train if they're stuck here," Thor eagerly exclaimed.

"Still, I..-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as a guard raced into Loki's office; the middle aged blonde bowing down to Thor.

"You do realize you do not need to bow down to me. Still, what news do you bring? Have the builders for the swimming pool arrived?," Thor asked; ignoring the snort from Loki.

"Heimdall requests an audience with Loki, your majesty. He says it's urgent," the guard eyed Loki with concern as he had been made aware of the news.

Dark eyebrows rose up as the thought of the gatekeeper wishing to speak with him a surprising one. What could Heimdall want from him that was urgent? "Did he say what it was?"

The guard gulped at the question; his leafy green eyes wandering from the King to Loki; both men he had known since they were boys. "I would feel more comfortable if he told you."

"I'll come with you, Loki. Whatever Heimdall has to share will be heard by me as well," Thor uttered before he walked in the direction of the door; his process stopping only as he peered back to check up on Loki. "Brother?"

Loki, who had been temporarily lost in his thoughts, blinked in the direction of Thor's voice before nodding and following after.

"..Once we add the gymnasium, I'll be able to send out invites to everyone," Thor continued on with his suggestion of a gym.

"Midgard has plenty of those, I hope you know." As much as he tried to keep up with their ongoing discussion, Loki's mind was racing with worry as he tried to figure out why Heimdall wanted to see him. Were there actual builders waiting to be greeted as Thor suggested earlier?

Spotting the dark haired adviser with his brother walking alongside, Heimdall's lips curled downward as he considered the news he needed to reveal. Earthquakes, from his recollection, were one of Midgard's natural disasters; California being well known for experiencing some of the worst recorded events. But..- no, he needed to keep a clear head in order to share what he had seen.

"Your majesty," Heimdall bowed slightly in Thor's direction before his golden eyed gaze wandered back to Loki.

"What news do you have, Heimdall?," Loki asked; anxiety pumping through his veins as he waited.

"There was an earthquake on Midgard earlier. Countless of lives have ended and Lady Jane's life is hanging in the balance."

Time felt as if it had both slowed down and sped up at the same time as Loki stood still only to race for the opening as the bridge; panic filled words echoing throughout the structure as he demanded to be sent to her location followed by Thor.

****California****

Rocks of all shapes and sizes surrounded her as she tried to breathe in through her mouth only to start coughing as dust had invaded her throat. Every inch of her ached from her head to her chest and she found herself wishing she was home. What had started as a random desire to go sightseeing in the desert had turned into her realizing she had foolishly forgotten to get gas for her rental. As the car gradually creaked to a stall, announcements from the radio issuing warning of an earthquake recorded as a 6.9 on the Richter scale had caused devastation along the San Andreas Fault. Before she knew it, the ground beneath her began to collapse as her car surrendered to the laws of gravity. Panicked filled screams had filled the interior of her car as she attempted to get out only to be pummeled by thousands of tiny rocks. The chaotic situation continued as larger chunks of the ground smashed against the roof of the car as well as the windows; the latter shattering and causing shards of glass to scatter all over the dashboard as well as her.

As she took in her current surroundings, Jane let out a faint whimper as she found herself entirely in the dark. The pain in her head increased as she struggled to take in another breath only to gasp as the slight movement caused a layer of dirt to slide into her shirt. She had no idea how long she was going to be able to survive down here; the extent of her descent one that she wasn't certain about either. The pain in her head and her inability to breathe made her want to close her eyes: to escape the reality of her situation.

****Loki and Thor arrival****

Minutes that felt like hours passed as the two landed on Midgard; Loki frantically looking around for any sign of Jane only to groan impatiently when he was unable to find her.

Thor's ocean blue eyes wandered over the damage with a grim expression. While he had seen damage like this in the past, knowing Jane was somewhere among it all only worsened the sight. "Brother, we must clear our heads. We-" the rest of his sentence was put on hold as the front end of a car revealed itself in the distance. Without thinking to notify Loki, Thor took off running in the direction of the car as he cried out, "Jane!" Please don't be in here, please don't be in here.

As he reached the car, he wordlessly grabbed hold of what he could and proceeded to drag the car out from the depths of the crack. While doing so, he heard Loki approach him; the sight of his brother running to the driver's seat as soon as it was revealed playing out in front of him. What happened next made him feel like the world itself had stopped as his worst fear revealed itself: Jane was the one who was in the car. "Jane.."

"No, no, no!," Loki exclaimed in anguish as he lunged for the car door only to yank the metal contraption from its hinges and toss it aside. Tears spilled carelessly down his cheeks as the sight of Jane's lifeless form greeted him. He had been too late, he mused, as he fell to his knees and gently pulled her free from the mound of rocks and dirt covering her. His heart felt like it was breaking as he took in her disheveled appearance with the mixture of dirt and glass covering both her upper and lower torso. The sound of Thor calling out her name filled Loki's ears as he stood up and stepped away from the demolished car. His Jane, his beautiful Jane, had been buried alive and he wasn't there to save her.

His entire world was in his hands and all he could do was cry; his heart aching as he knelt to the ground while choosing to be careful with Jane. She did not deserve this, he muttered to himself, as he bowed his head to kiss at her forehead and lips; his tears dripping along her dirt covered face.

"Loki," Thor started; his throat thick with emotion as the sight of his friend dead brought him to tears. Of all the Midgardians, he cherished Jane the most for her wit and honesty. "let's take her to Asgard. We can deal with things when we get there, all right?" While he knew Jane loved Asgard, taking her dead body to their home had never occurred to him.

Gathering her close to him as he silently agreed with a quick nod, Loki drew himself and the three of them made their way back to Asgard.

End.


End file.
